The son of jupiter
by Veldorso
Summary: This is a the story of "The son of Jupiter" (Jason) befor the lost hero series. This in a small book, that is in-progress, is owenec by Veldorso/LordZodiax/DanielB (same person) all rights reserved. Enjoy! Will be posting every chapter.
_**Chapter I**_

He slammed his shield into mine, knocking me back. "Come on Jason, your a son of Zeus. I expected more from you." The giant called. All Jason could do is defend himself, jumping out of the way just as the giant sliced his sword across the ground.

Summoning the lightning storms and the winds to take down the other two giants really took it out of him, though he did have help from the God of boundaries Terminus, but he lost the gods statue head when the domain of the Giants crashed down after he killed them. "Jupiter" Jason corrected as he ran in between the giant's legs slicing at his inner thigh. The giant let out a cry as he swung around and hit Jason so hard across the chest with his spear it sent him flying to the other side of the room.

Even though he could control the wind, being the son of the sky God and all, he couldn't gather his thoughts enough to be able to prevent himself from slamming into the wall. He slammed hard against the wall as his sword skidded a few yards away.

As Jason looked up he saw the giant looming over him, his spear raised ready to strike Jason down and send him to the Underworld. He wondered what the Moirai sisters would say, what they would choose? if he would be reborn or be put in the fields of punishment.

As he looked up at the giant above him, he glanced at the spear in his hand. he saw a small light behind the giant, really far away. No, it was a shimmer of light! A light reflecting off a golden spear! The spear hit the Giant's shoulder, filling him with rage. As he turned, Jason and the giant could see the entire first and fifth cohort of the twelfth legion rushing toward them to come to Jason's aid. The giant raced toward them to greet them with a fight!

Just before the giant could meet the cohorts, the god of wine, batches crashed

down right between them, his pine cone staff in hand. Jason, along with the two

cohorts were in shock, Jason more than the rest. He couldn't believe that a God would come down to save him. Was he meant for something better? Would there be an even greater quest? Jason kind of wanted his dad to come down instead. Mainly because he wanted to meet him, but also to slap him in the face, for every time that Jason was near death, and Jupiter never helped!

The battle went quick with the help of Batches. Jason wondered if the legion talked the god into helping. And if so, how? Everyone knows that you can only kill a giant, if gods and demigods worked together, and Batches has always been hard to please. And what was his deal with diet Coke? That stuff is discussing!

A strong hand on his shoulder startled Jason out of his thoughts, he turned to see Dakota of the fifth cohort standing next to him, a kool-aid ring around his mouth. He was addicted to that stuff, it was the only thing he ever drank! As if on cue, Dakota screwed open his flask, and took a swig of his drink.

"I have to hand it to you. I never thought you could take down two giants all by yourself" Dakota said "and attempt to kill a third? Either you have a death wish, or your just plain out crazy!" "Good to see you too." Jason replied "how did you guys find me?" "Oh, its all thanks to Reyna" Dakota answered "Ok, wheres Reyna? Is she here? Her and i really need to talk!" "Yeah, shes actually on her way here now."

Jason turned to his left to see Reyna walk up, just for him to be wrapped up in a big hug! "What the hell were you thinking?! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Reyna exclaimed "miss me much?" Jason said as he caught his breath that escaped him

"um no, its just that um, your the other praetor of rome and if you go on dying i'm going to have to take over, and i don't want to have to try finding another suitable praetor, and i am not dealing with Octavian!" Jason and Reyna must have noticed at the same time that Dakota was still standing next to them because Jason and Reyna turned at the same time, to see Dakota take another drink of kool-aid "what?!" He said as if Jason and Reyna's eyes were unsettling upon him. The rest of the cohorts shuffled on over to them


End file.
